kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Text Adventure
is the 146 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Shiori finally encounters face-to-face with the one person she does not wish to meet the most, Keima. It is even worse that Keima is still cross-dressed. She tries to escape from him, but is stopped when he calls out to her. He states that he has come to read Shiori's story further, as he did not do so the previous day. Before Shiori could answer, Fujiidera approaches her from behind. Through instinct, Shiori stands between Keima and the chairwoman to prevent the chairwoman from seeing him. Soon after talking with Shiori, the chairwoman walks away. Shiori turns around to find Keima now wearing the wig. At first Shiori sees that Keima looks rather cute, but realizes that she should tell him to get out. She tries to, but her words changes into the question "Do you like cross-dressing?". Here, she feels that she should be more open-minded and find out Keima's reason for cross-dressing. When she asks, Keima starts talk about absurdity and things that are beyond reason, saying a devil had employed him to do this. As he continues to talk, the conversation becomes less and less understandable for Shiori. Above the two, sitting on top of the bookshelves is the same small girl from before, holding a book in her hand. Finishing his explanation, Keima is about to leave when Shiori starts to talk about how many books are about the same subject he was talking about. Before she could continue any further, the bell chimes as it becomes 6 p.m., announcing the closing of the library. Shiori wants to talk more outside, to which Keima suggests they go home together as they talk. She is flustered by this response and asks him if he'll stay in his cross-dressed form. Keima takes of his wig, thinking it would be better, but Shiori quickly puts back the wig onto him, saying the cross-dressed form is better. The two are walking in the town. Shiori is thinking where to go to, not knowing anywhere else than the book-store. Out of desperation, Shiori asks Keima into a ramen shop. As they enter, they are greeted enthusiastically, which creeps them both out. Inside, Shiori wonders what she should do when she'll order for her meal. Keima then asks Shiori which meal ticket she wants, which proves that she doesn't need to speak at all. As they eat, Shiori wonders about the atmosphere she's in. Her first meal with a boy is ramen, which is disgraceful for a maiden by her standards. But as she thinks this, she too thinks that it's a disgrace that a man is cross-dressing. Seeing 'this man' as a unique character that has never been seen in any of the books she has read, Shiori asks if she can write her story about Keima. He agrees, and she is thankful to hear this. Shiori tells Keima to meet her after school the next day, and then heads home. As Keima leaves the ramen shop, Haqua appears, asking if this route is fine. Having already determined that his strange presence has once again given Shiori her self-confidence, Keima states that the novel will be completed barely before the Maijima Fest and her love points will be at the maximum. At long last, he can now see the ending, where as it has been a while since he has. The next day, Keima arrives at the library to meet Shiori. She is sitting at a seat, as usual with balls of crumpled paper around her. She asks Keima for a bit more time, but Keima wishes to see it. At first, Shiori keeps hold of the notebook, but Keima is able to get it out of her hands. As he looks inside it, he is astounded that it's all white. Nothing has been written at all. "Just a little longer!? It's blank! What are you going to do, Shiori-sensei!?" Keima shouts out to Shiori. Trivia *Sumire's sweet ramen was briefly mentioned in this chapter. References Category:Summary